


【ALLEZ/EZALL】你好，我叫伊泽瑞尔

by CYHY



Series: 英雄联盟League of Legends [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYHY/pseuds/CYHY
Summary: 一只伊泽瑞尔是怎么跟基友们一起拯救世界的故事





	1. 在我的时间里

**Author's Note:**

> EZ相关，互攻反攻看情况，GL有，也许是无脑爽文，注意避雷（写了放着玩....）  
背景故事没看全，十分随缘  
伊泽瑞尔不是人【笑  
请忽略他们叫别人是姓还是名的问题  
以及根本不会写黄文ORZ

“艾克，你居然把伊泽瑞尔藏在时间缝隙里？！”  
“我再见到他的时候，他快死了，我想救他。”艾克的语气透露着一丝绝望和疯狂。  
“你这样做会出大事的，你知不知道没有我们这种体质的人会被时间的能量击碎消除的。”基兰倒抽了一口凉气，感觉自己在发疯边缘了，艾克跟了自己那么久，完全知道：时间掌控者若是把人带出所在的时间，相当于抽掉了那个世界的一条线，导致整条线的变质，时间的修复性会完全抹去了伊泽瑞尔的存在，所有人都不会记得他。但通常修复都不会那么完美，伊泽瑞尔的地位不低会造成一些潜在的影响，很容易成为战争的导火线。  
“嗯。”难得没从这个永远在叛逆期的孩子口中听到反驳，但这不是重点，基兰快速的计算着修复工作所要消耗的物质，一边试图定位伊泽瑞尔的目前的位置。时间窥探镜泛起的幽光几乎淹没了基兰。艾克的眼睛藏在阴影，但他嘴角却噙着一抹可以称得上是温柔的笑意，他轻轻的说：“你不会找到他的。”  
无视基兰突然变难看的脸色，艾克迳自说了下去：“我把他放在了那个’垃圾站‘了。”通常情况下，垃圾站放的是断裂的时间线，以及一些不需要的错误计算物，简而言之，它是非常危险的，因为垃圾站里激烈运动的化学反应，他们在垃圾站的外壁造了保护层，使那些黑暗的错误生成物永远不会流入真实时间线。艾克赌的是，这其中无限的可能性，根据他的猜测，如果顺利的话，以伊泽瑞尔自身的对相同的时间的吸引性，那些废弃的平行时间线会愿意修补或者重置他。然而这些时间线一直以合成和分裂的发展模式，变得越来越不可控。艾克也不知道最后会怎样，唯一可以确定的是……70%概率会成功。  
“……那些错物的物质，一旦给它们沾染上生命，他们会变得疯狂。”基兰一哆嗦，虽然他也不知道会发生什么，但他预感不太好，偏偏所有的时间线又看不到异常，他皱了皱眉头说道，“伊泽瑞尔会被垃圾站“破坏”的，最差的结果是尸骨无存。”  
艾克：“我在大陆上寻得的古魔法跟他共享了生命，他的灵魂会受我生命的保护。”  
“唉。”基兰几不可闻的叹息一声，这方法虽然可行，却是逼不得已才做的下策（恐怕伊泽瑞尔的伤势…）。领教过艾克的死脑筋，他现在说教肯定听不下去，希望艾克没有忘记自己是半神的事，并且跟伊泽瑞尔分享生命后不会后悔。  
不会死的，只是一个小小的不会亏损的赌局，艾克又一遍安慰自己，无法掌控的状态让艾克感觉很糟糕。艾克虚望着自己的手，仿佛透过时间感受到看不见的线，往另一端不断运送生命能量。  
他转头看着自己涂抹的油画，阿尤纳的笑脸安然的印刻在墙上，有些东西用我所熟悉掌握的时间（物质）也不能挽回，所以，在我活着的时候，竭尽全力也不能再让我在乎的人消失。

==============

但艾克所不知道的是，他所知道的关于伊泽瑞尔的事只是冰山一角，甚至连他们之前的经历也是时间对艾克开的一场玩笑。  
坦白点说，伊泽瑞尔并不是这个星球上的生物，他甚至不能以人类来定义，但他现在“关机”了，遗忘了所有的记忆。  
伊泽瑞尔在一片虚无中漂浮，并接受着其他“物质”对他的一次次冲击。直到千珏站在了他面前。“亲爱的狼，在我们面前的这团是什么东西，我怎么没感觉到他的生命能量。”羊灵这么说着，用弓轻轻一戳，伊泽瑞尔变成稍微平躺的姿势。“不，我感觉到了，”狼灵在伊泽瑞尔的四周打了个转，“很微弱，微弱到随时都会消失。它的生命形式不是我所见过的任何一种。”“他是被改造了吗？”羊灵冒出了一个问题，等了很久也没等到狼灵的回应，但这个时候伊泽瑞尔微弱的生命能量突然自我联结出一套正确的循环，活跃了起来。“羊，它的生命力正在恢复，这个‘生物’快要苏醒了。”狼灵提醒道。“那我们把它送回它该在的地方吧。”羊灵对虚空射出一箭，一条口子裂开，口子里的是个不太一样的瓦罗兰大陆。千珏把伊泽瑞尔送进那个空间，并用自己的能量形成了一层保护，那层能量轻轻的把伊泽瑞尔送到了陆地。随后千珏关了开辟的隧道。“羊，不愧是你，你做了一件好事。走吧，现在该是用餐时间了。”狼灵重新围绕在了羊灵身上，“我们的狩猎游戏开始了。”

【生命能量充足，自动检测内部系统，系统基本完整，可以启动，请求连接中控室....连接失败！请求重新连接....连接失败！关闭连接尝试，本机数据部分有部分损坏，启动半应急模式，已载入内部缓存网络‘瓦罗兰’20%，无法继续载入，载入内容“地图”部分“生物”。载入自存性格档案数据‘伊泽瑞尔’（记忆损坏-可修复状态），重复复制瓦罗兰人族性格数据，修正性格，修正反应速度，开启初始计算器，关闭高级计算服务。开始任务:伪装为人类或魔法生物，寻找并接入主控室网络。设定在危机关头，才能使用自由使用系统。为了更好的伪装人类，清除‘伊泽瑞尔’脑中所有系统的数据。现在可以清醒了，早安，伊泽瑞尔！】  
伊泽瑞尔缓缓睁开眼睛，被系统压缩过的思维速度更偏向于人类，他目光看向窗外，透过灰霾分辨现在大概是11点钟，伊泽瑞尔估算着。他想起身时，才发现自己躺在一张手术床上，四周的束缚带把他弹回了床上。“什么情况？”伊泽瑞尔一脸懵逼的环视四周，这间房间的东西并不少，全是科技相关的，主人一定是个科研狂。他检查了下身上有被解剖过的痕迹，不过伤口已经好了。他为了了解发生了什么，在他回忆时，系统被动打开了就算关机模式也会启动的记录仪，记录仪的画面是他在一片草地上，被一个陌生人捡到了家里，一番研究之后，送给现在的一个叫做‘维克托’的人。那个陌生人叫‘杰斯’。伊泽瑞尔看着他们两个大男人天天对着同一性别的自己研究来研究去，不由感到嘴角抽搐。按照目前获取的知识，雄性跟雌性在一起才是这个世界的基本生存法则。后续视频一直都是在研究，伊泽瑞尔看着自己浑身大出血的样子，面无表情的表示这实在太过无聊，虽然失血过多会影响他的状态，但血液并不是他所必须的根本。伊泽瑞尔停止回忆，于是系统把它关闭，存到一个其他的档，半废弃了。他记得他是个人族，叫伊泽瑞尔。失去了所有记忆，但他并没有像个人类一样那么恐惧（系统希望他不要把失去记忆这一件事放在心上），他甚至不觉得失去记忆有什么影响。  
现在应该研究一下怎么出去了。伊泽瑞尔看到自己的手套被拆下来，放在一旁的桌子上。还好没有把它拆散，不然组装起来有点麻烦。伊泽瑞尔这么想着，手套对于他来说是个能控制和削弱自身能量的装置，以至于自身能量并不会因为频繁使用而耗尽。他的左手汇聚了一层光，光在向外散发这能量，轻而易举打断了束缚带。他拔光身上的管子，确定里面的液体没有对他造成影响。要换做没有载入性格模式的时候，对于这种解剖研究伊泽瑞尔通常是没有感觉的，但现在他只感觉厌烦，想离开这里。留下对他的计划没有一点帮助。  
为了伪装人类，使用“魔法”之类的操作被系统例为禁止项。伊泽瑞尔试着尽量使用自己的身体力量来解决目前的问题。毕竟一下子回到了“原始”社会，他一时半会儿适应不了。他拿起自己的手套戴上，观察起房屋的构造，企图从窗户爬出时，突然被身后的人抱了回来，把他吓了一跳。参考了这边人族的数据，伊泽瑞尔的体型并不是特别强壮，反而有点瘦弱，偏向于这个大陆“法师”职业的身体素质。但内在的力量还是可以增幅的。他晃开背后杰斯的手臂，力度大到让杰斯差点受伤。  
“见鬼，你的力量怎么这么大？”要不是看着面前人是个比自己瘦弱还毫无魔力感的普通人类的样子，杰斯可能会用强迫的方式跟他打一架，但他并不敢小瞧眼前的人，昨天在实验的时候已经领教过伊泽瑞尔变态的自愈能力了，由于这个大陆会发生很多光怪陆离的事，所以杰斯只是对如何自愈的感兴趣，但并不认为这是个威胁，甚至也不会想到眼前的伊泽瑞尔不是人类。  
“对不起，我失忆了，我叫伊泽瑞尔。”伊泽瑞尔陈述道，他看到了杰斯身后的维克托，他选择当个普通人类一样跟他们打招呼，不至于被两个人夹击。杰斯惊异于伊泽瑞尔的冷静，一般人知道自己失忆后的恐惧情绪似乎并没有在伊泽瑞尔身上出现。  
“杰斯，离他远点。”维克托看着被破坏的束缚带，上面有点能量烧毁的痕迹，他一定不是普通人，就算仪器没有测出魔力，以维克托的谨慎不敢对未知的事物掉以轻心，昨天检查到最后的时候，好不容易从伊泽瑞尔强悍的自愈能力里解剖到他的心脏，看到了一点奇特的金属质感。多年和机械打交道的维克托甚至没认出那是什么材质。杰斯明显非常激动，但这个蠢货凑过来时，把自己手上的工具弄掉了，伊泽瑞尔的身体以非常快的速度又自愈完成。他当时就跟杰斯打起来了，这人在他这里天天坏他好事。因为昨天天色已晚，他们停止了继续研究，没想到今天这个实验体居然苏醒过来了，他可是非法的给这个实验体灌入了大量的镇静剂，以便他研究完成前这个实验题都不会苏醒。  
“嘿，你是不是吓坏了？别紧张，那家伙是个好人，叫维克托。当然我也是。我叫杰斯。”杰斯指指自己和维克托，通常被镇静剂的睡着情况下，并不会有被解刨的记忆，伊泽瑞尔刚刚看着明显是要逃离这里。杰斯很奇怪他是怎么出现这样的情绪，现在他想把自己表现的尽可能友善，企图留住伊泽瑞尔。  
“我刚刚苏醒，你以前认识我吗，是我的亲人朋友吗？我想了解下我是谁，或者这是个什么样的世界。”伊泽瑞尔从善如流的表示自己的无害。其实他懒得玩这种过家家般的游戏，但事实是他得从他们口中了解到点这个世界的新东西，求知欲是人类所必要的探知世界的一环。况且真要有什么情况要走，他们也留不住自己。  
“是的，我们两人都是你的朋友，但最近几年没怎么联络了，你前几天突然到来我们也很惊讶。”懒得撒亲人这种容易穿的谎言，杰斯自来熟的搂上伊泽瑞尔的肩，把他带到了阳台，那里有饮料和座椅，他为伊泽瑞尔斜上一杯酒，试图解释束缚带和伊泽瑞尔身上血液的事，“老实说，你当时情况很紧急，浑身是血，体内也在大出血。我们也不知道为什么会这样。维克托其实某个学校毕业的职业外科医生，他把你救回来的。”旁听的维克托操纵他的第三只手，把杰斯的杯子拿到了自己面前，认真的看着杰斯，杰斯接受到了维克托的警告流了滴虚汗。“其实非常有必要交流一下，我们也很想了解你，你为什么浑身是血的过来，你真的一点都想不起自己怎么来的了吗？哦，维克托拜托你说句话吧”“他说的是事实。”维克托陈述道。之后的事都在伊泽瑞尔瞎编乱造之中搪塞了过去。对于失忆的人偶尔抓住点莫须有的细节，就够跟他说话的人猜测个好半天。  
半夜，躺在客房睡觉的伊泽瑞尔醒过来，整理了下现在大陆的形势，诺克萨斯正在和德玛西亚艾欧尼亚交战，比尔吉沃特出现不明生物和灾难，按照现有的情报分析这段时间内恕瑞玛很有可能会出现下一个飞升者，皮城和祖安虽然比起其他地方来看太平，但是其中还是有点小内乱，比如犯罪之星金克斯和吉克斯一起搞的小动作？那么现在该去哪里？伊泽瑞尔想凭着直觉想去打听一些不可能的事，但在这篇瓦罗兰这片魔法大陆上没有什么是不可能的。这时，他接收到一阵模糊的波长，这段波长循环往返的重复了几遍，他稍微解析出了几个音节，实在是太模糊了。可能因为太远的缘故。凭着编码，伊泽瑞尔还是准确的认出这是来自主控室每小时一次的波长。他很快就分析出来离这段波长最近的是在德玛西亚。“哦，老天绕了我吧。为什么会是在战争的中心，从祖安到德玛西亚中间要经过诺克萨斯。”虽然是探险家的性格，但伊泽瑞尔对于战争的事情还是有种本能上的厌恶。  
在距离最近的地方就能被接回去，伊泽瑞尔不知道哪来的这种观念，他决定实行，趁现在还是夜晚十分。他凭着记忆走回白天所在的实验室，拿上桌上的纸笔和墨水，看窗户时，隐约看到室内唯一的窗户上有着细线和微弱的电流痕迹。但着并难不倒这位前探险家，小小电流构不成威胁。因此，他直接破窗而出，电流在他的皮肤留下了焦黑的痕迹，但他知道过不了多久这些坏死的皮肤就会脱落。他现在要做的就是尽可能的远离这个地方。  
在他走后不久，维克托和杰斯聚集在那扇被破坏的窗户前。“哦，见鬼，我下了三倍的镇静剂，怎么会没有效果？”维克托感觉到了不可思议。“你觉得他会是什么，跟你一样的机械吗？”杰斯推测到。“你别跟我提起机械两个字，这叫‘光荣的进化’，乡巴佬。不过这个人确实很诡异，我觉得他可能不是普通人。”维克托说。“显而易见。”杰斯耸肩对维克托笑道。“回去睡觉，明天再说。”维克托当机立断的就往自己的卧室走。“我今晚能跟你一起睡吗？”杰斯跟着维克托走，迎接他的只有关上的卧室门。“我怕黑。”杰斯试图贬低自己试图博取维克托一丝丝同情，然后他听到维克托躺在床上发出的低低的笑声。  
离开维克托的实验室，祖安的夜晚并没有那么多东西可以看见，尤其是满地都是灰霾的时候。还好今天天气不错，起码50米内还是可见的，伊泽瑞尔安慰自己。视线之内，只有连绵毒气充斥在这里的每一个角落，即使如此，伊泽瑞尔也感觉自己的心情非常好，他小心的避开地上诡异的绿色液体，那些强腐蚀性液体能让衣服变成破烂。走了很远一段路后，伊泽瑞尔看到眼前的薄雾有迷彩般的光泽正在闪烁，看上去像是夜间的工厂正在运作。现在正值半夜2点，工厂并不会有人值守。他所要搭乘到皮城的尖啸，要等到早上才会开始运作。伊泽瑞尔稍作思考决定附近随便逛逛打发时间，没有什么能比未知的事物更让人兴奋了。夜晚的风给伊泽瑞尔带来了些许能量，补充了他今天的消耗。他的能量来源源自着世界的一切，不论元素还是食物都能被他转化成活动所需的能量，当他缺乏能量时会表现为人类一样的饥饿。好在他并不需要太多能量就能应付包括战斗在内的百分之七十，八十的状况了。他并不会感觉到困倦，现在这种“紧急关头”，连睡眠需求也被系统屏蔽了。  
他走向广场边缘，广场下面璀璨的灯光吸引了他的注意，脑中记录下来的地图显示他所见的地方是一块居民区。通常居民区会和工厂隔离开来，并且建在上风向，这样可以避开大部分污染。伊泽瑞尔顺着广场走了一圈却没有发现下去的方式。直到他的目光停在了广场外面悬空的尖啸上。他考虑自己并没有驾驶经验，决定顺着一层层的栏杆爬下去，但快到终点时候，他踩空了。伊泽瑞尔无奈的使用奥术跃迁闪烁到下一层的地面上，伊泽瑞尔环顾了四周看到附近没人注意到他的光线后，顺着楼梯进了微光酒吧。这一切都被一个莫西干头的少年看在眼里。  
伊泽瑞尔进酒吧后，所有人的视线都聚集在了他身上。金发蓝眼加一身干净的衣服，使他看起来跟周围仿佛不是同一个世界的人。众人注意到他的手套和过于白皙的皮肤他们开始窃窃私语。哦？皮城人？不少人倒吸了口气并感到不舒服。伊泽瑞尔低头看了看自己的衣饰，再看了看眼前可以用杂乱来形容的人群。人群中大部分人着装都是灰色调并泛带着泛起金属光泽的过滤器。伊泽瑞尔无视众人的议论声径直坐在吧台前想点些喝的时，才想起自己缺少这个世界生存的必要物资——钱。  
一瓶酒砸在了伊泽瑞尔面前的吧台上，来人是个体型较为强壮的人族，他正压着那瓶酒看起来不太友善。不像是个会魔法的人，伊泽瑞尔暗暗想到，他没打算理这个人族而是站起转身打算离开。伊泽瑞尔所不知道的是，祖安的地下稍早的时候结束了场地沟拳赛，在场的都是赢了的胜者和他的粉丝们来这里喝庆祝酒，那些输了的人已经灰溜溜的回家了。而伊泽瑞尔面对正式这次地沟拳赛的一个小冠军，他后面的粉丝们无不兴奋的打算看这一场好戏。他拉住打算离开的伊泽瑞尔：“这里是我们祖安人的底盘，可不欢迎皮城来的小白脸。”小冠军这么说着，脸上带着猖狂的笑。酒吧里所有的人也跟着嘲笑伊泽瑞尔，只有酒保在害怕等等打起来会损失多少好酒还有被老板开除的可能，但他连让两人出去的勇气都没有，只能自认倒霉。  
莫西干头少年从外面进来瞟了一眼中心的伊泽瑞尔和小冠军就坐回他跟同伴们一起的位置。虽然这桌人大部分都是未成年，但他和老板混了个脸熟，在生意不好时，酒保和酒吧老板并不会太难为他，对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼。“艾克，你怎么去了那么久？再久一点你可会错过一件好玩的事。”同伴A对艾克说道。同伴B连忙抢了前者的台词，并对参观完坐在台前的伊泽瑞尔一指：“你看，这个点居然会有皮城佬在大庭广众下闲逛，祖安可没他想象那么太平。他应该滚回他的皮城保平安才是。”“哈哈哈。。”同伴们都被B的语气弄的哈哈大笑了起来。“你们觉得两人打起来谁会赢？”同伴C趁机带起了话题，并自说自话：“我赌肯定是小拳王，那个皮城佬也太瘦弱了，不知道能挨住几拳。”  
艾克一脸无奈的看着众人，虽然经过祖安长久以来的风气所影响，他确实也不喜欢皮城人。皮城坐落在祖安上空，汲取着祖安人用鲜血和苦难制作的零件，却只被皮城简陋的加工后成为一件件科技工艺品，皮城一直科技之城的称号，这名号本来应该属于祖安。自从上流社会的人士和奉为人才的科学家们渐渐定居到皮城后，祖安只剩下一些最肮脏的血液，就像是一个地沟里的老鼠，甚至很多小孩出生就被遗弃，因为在祖安根本不用费劲心思去养育，反正大家迟早都会死去，早点死反而能更早的摆脱地狱。就算再多的人死在这片不为人知的角落，管辖他们的男爵也不会有一丝心理上的波动，他们关心的只有钱和地位，祖安在低端科技上的竞争远远比想象的更加残酷。唯一好的一点是他们还是自由的，但也只有自由了。“你们在这边呆着，我去看看。”艾克跟伙伴们说，得到了伙伴们一致的支持，他们早把天才的艾克当成他们的英雄看待。他们等着看艾克是如何戏耍皮城佬的。  
人群的目光又聚集在走上前的艾克身上，“是那个艾克，祖安的小发明家。”“我认识他。很不错的小伙。”人群又发出一阵议论声。艾克显然没把这知名度当回事。他坐在伊泽瑞尔旁边的座位上，也一起无视了那个大块头。“酒保，来瓶微光酒。”艾克在酒保质疑的目光下，掏出了钱，酒保立刻收走了钱，没管对方并没有成年，给了他微光酒和酒杯，其实按照往常来说艾克并没有钱来买酒喝，好在白天制作了点小东西卖到商店里赚了笔小钱。“我们说不定能交个朋友。”艾克斜上酒，把酒杯递给伊泽瑞尔。一旁看着的小拳王看两人都没有理他的意思，不禁脸色一黑。这时艾克摸了摸时刻背在背后的Z型驱动共振器，在伊泽瑞尔的注视下启动了它的开关。小拳王发话：“今天我就当着我们这所有祖安人的面，赶走你这不知道好歹进到祖安的皮城佬。”他举起酒瓶对着伊泽瑞尔的脸砸了下来，艾克看到直接用右手挡住小拳王劈下来的手，双方力道悬殊，艾克勉强在酒瓶砸到伊泽瑞尔前，保持住了自身平衡。“嘿，他要打的可是你，你怎么不走？”艾克对着伊泽瑞尔说道。伊泽瑞尔看了他一眼，他微微侧身，用附加了自己魔法能量的右手一拳打在小拳王的胃上，直接把小拳王打吐了出来。“COOL，你这么强真的是皮城的那些弱鸡？”正说着，小拳王反应过来，他不顾自己的伤势，用左拳往伊泽瑞尔脸上打。“小心。”艾克注意到小拳王的动作，一个侧踢就把小拳王踢退了。  
“我建议你还是别打了，再打下去吃亏的是你自己。”艾克用左手把Z型驱动共振器的开关扳回远处，事实证明很多时候还是用不上的。他拉着伊泽瑞尔的手，跑了起来，并对同伴们说：“你们先喝着，酒钱我已经结了，我先回去了，家里见。”说完就跑出了酒店。留下一群被他的行为帅到不行的同伴。艾克出门后，从一排的尖啸中，找到自己那艘，并把伊泽瑞尔带了上去。“迦娜在上。”艾克的脸上出现了片刻的虔诚。他控制着尖啸在空中开着，一边开一边转头跟伊泽瑞尔说着话:“嘿，皮城佬，哦不，不对，抱歉，我真的不是这个意思。”口头上占了点便宜的艾克笑着跟伊泽瑞尔对视了下，但后者明显没把他的话当回事，“我叫艾克，你叫什么名字。”伊泽瑞尔注视着这个算是救了他的男人，他们外表看着差不多大。“伊泽瑞尔，”伊泽瑞尔简短的说，他不能确定对方到底是不是个好人，但还是诚实的说，“我昨天刚失忆，并不知道祖安是个什么样的地方，不介意的话你这个朋友可以介绍一下祖安吗。”“嘿，这玩笑可不好笑。”艾克干笑了几下，他突然意识到了重点，“等等，你说你是伊泽瑞尔？”艾克吓到控制尖啸航行的手抖了抖，“你是说你是那个皮尔特沃夫首席探险家伊泽瑞尔？我听说过，哇哦，那我今天可真幸运，载了个平时见不到的名人。对了，我是祖安的一名海克斯机械师，这艘尖啸是我自己组装的。”艾克之前喝的有点多，以至于现在的心情在酒精的作用下显得不错，一旁的伊泽瑞尔闻着艾克身上微光酒的味道，皱了皱眉头。“艾克，你这算是酒驾？”伊泽瑞尔还没来得及说出下一句话，眼看着尖啸就要装上柱子，大声提醒着“小心前面！”  
艾克用一种奇妙的操控手法，把将要撞上的尖啸拉回了正常的航线上。作为经常非法驾驶的艾克身上并不会有行驶证明这种东西，也意味着他确实还没上手尖啸几次。凭着大胆和直觉，他确实不需要老师就能自己掌握驾驶方式。毕竟是自己组装的，说不定正常人还开不了他自己产的尖啸。反正可以回溯时间，艾克这么想着，刚刚回溯时间的时间，正是伊泽瑞尔提醒的那次，尖啸确实撞上柱子坠毁了，命悬一刻的艾克，打开了自己Z型驱动共振器回朔了时间，回到了这个还在飞行的时刻，但这一切绝对不会被伊泽瑞尔发现。艾克憋了好一会儿才忍住没让自己笑出来声来。迦娜非常友好的帮他清理了灰霾，晴朗的夜空中，祖安的构造在星星的辉光下，一览无遗。艾克看着伊泽瑞尔的金色发丝被下面映射来的黄绿色反光映的好看，仿佛那些金色自己在发光。他注意到伊泽瑞尔确实跟他所见过的所有人不同，祖安人都被灰霾和毒液摧残，肤色都会比较病态，加上过滤装置和光荣的进化，让祖安人没有人样，但也让他们成功的存活了下来。最近几年安顿下新来的几岁的伙伴后，他确实计划过今年要通过一些非法的手段去皮尔特沃夫看看，想知道这个双生城邦的另一半到底是什么样子，没想到居然能先见到皮城的名人，伊泽瑞尔。  
看来今晚注定是个不眠之夜。艾克这么想着，他想带伊泽瑞尔看看祖安最漂亮的景色。祖安特色的工业化建筑和玻璃房的五彩斑斓的壮观景象只有白天才能看见，而夜晚则是植物培育中心的微光。艾克把尖啸停在一个隐蔽的地方，这个植物培育中心来来回回都是看守的守卫，只是因为现在是晚上，又是植物还没完全成熟的时候，守卫才那么少，夜间也没有小偷来偷盗这块宝地上的植物。他们从一条小路溜到植物园的内部。玻璃温室里的植物显得生机勃勃，那些微微绽开的花瓣正向外散发星星点点的微弱光线，联结起来就像是流到地上的星星，又像萤火虫群栖息在这里。伊泽瑞尔完全被眼前不能用语言描述的美丽景象迷住了。“好看吗？”艾克很开心的看着伊泽瑞尔对这些植物抱着欣赏的样子，探险家用手抚摸了下花瓣，感受它顺滑的质感，他看着碰过花瓣的手指被染上一层荧光一样的颜色。“别去折断它，”艾克出声提醒道，“虽然我相信你不是这种辣手摧花的人。我想跟你说说，这些花是祖安未来的希望。在祖安这片土地是很难有作物生存的，这里的土地都被工业化的废弃物污染酸化，我们翻遍整个祖安好不容易在这里看到这些幸存下来的植物。这花的名字叫微尘星光，它也是微光酒的原料。能抵御灰霾的毒性并吸收灰霾，还能帮助人体排除少量的灰霾毒素。”艾克想到自己这些年来因为食物的匮乏，和伙伴们相依为命的日日夜夜。“我相信有一天祖安上空再也不会被灰霾笼罩。”艾克叹息着说。本来不应该说这种伤感的话题，但艾克很难控制住情绪，尤其是对着像是伊泽瑞尔这样能靠着自己的所作所为改变世界的英雄来说。太多的生命从艾克的生命里消失，死于污染和疾病。还好他过了虚弱的童年期，不然下场恐怕也不太好过。艾克愿意相信伊泽瑞尔会在有朝一日解决这些问题。旁听的伊泽瑞尔记录下艾克说的点点滴滴，他明白艾克的潜台词后沉默了。  
他们坐在观景用的椅子上，聊天到凌晨4点。在如此的安静的地方，艾克被酒精洗礼过的大脑因为缺氧而有些困倦，好在第二天不用早起，他自我安慰着。“好了，我们回去吧，晚上呆在外面会很危险，当然你不怕被打劫的话当我没说。”艾克从跟伊泽瑞尔的聊天中了解到伊泽瑞尔在祖安并没有熟人，是单人前来的，便让伊泽瑞尔跟自己一起睡，伊泽瑞尔同意了。艾克拍拍伊泽瑞尔的肩膀，伊泽瑞尔起身跟着艾克一起回家。走在前面的艾克突然说：“不过我房间里只有一张床，房间还很乱，你不会嫌弃跟我一起睡吧？”艾克试探性的提问。“我又不是异性，为什么要介意？”伊泽瑞尔奇怪，“难道你房间里有什么见得不得人的东西？比如黄色书刊？还是女神的裸照？”艾克没胆回这句话，他拼命想着自己走之前到底有没有好好把那些少儿不宜的东西藏好，最好不要让伊泽瑞尔发现。  
当他们站在艾克的房间前看时，伊泽瑞尔确实被里面的杂乱吓了一跳，工作台上零件乱放是可以理解的，地面上全是艾克一些私人的东西，摊开的笔记本，记录用的影像，备用的Z型驱动共振器零件，和正在组装的不知名的小道具，而在工作台上全是各式各样的设计图，和组装的另一套道具。完全没地方下脚也空不出来打地铺的地方。伊泽瑞尔虽然是个比较整洁的人，仅限于在家里的时候，在外面探险就比较随意了，通常晚上能找到个睡觉的地方就不错，安全远比整洁更为重要，所以就算比这里差十倍百倍的环境他也睡过。他确实没介意，但艾克显得有些不好意思，把拥挤的空间整理些后。他们才各自背对背的躺着，不久后伊泽瑞尔听到背后艾克睡着后均匀的呼吸声，艾克确实比较困，刚在床上就睡着了。  
但伊泽瑞尔并不困，之前系统一言不合就对他关闭了睡眠模式，他没有任何权限阻止并重启系统，让它重新估值周围环境，给自己下个可以睡觉的判断。伊泽瑞尔开始自己胡思乱想，按照通俗的话来说，这种情况叫失眠，长期失眠对精神有非常大的影响，一些宗教就是趁着一个人精神最薄弱的时候发动洗脑的战术，这样可以降低难度。伊泽瑞尔开始在他的脑中回忆起他所有见过的动植物信息。实在没什么东西可以想的时候，伊泽瑞尔开始感到无聊了。他坐起身看着窗外的光线似乎有点微微亮起来。现在大概是5点，伊泽瑞尔的生物钟告诉了他时间，睡不睡觉对自己并没有影响，伊泽瑞尔开始自暴自弃。祖安是个裂谷结构，只有一天中只有中午才是光线最好的时候，直射的太阳光能唤醒上层的广场和舞步走廊。所以人们的活动最早会在9点左右开始。伊泽瑞尔想搭上最早一班通往上层的尖啸升降机，这种车一般是货物运输车。  
艾克不止变换了一次睡姿，看上去睡的极不安稳，现在是朝上仰躺着。“伊泽瑞尔...”艾克突然出声，声音里带上某种悲伤的情绪，伊泽瑞尔扭头看他，在这样的黑暗中他能清晰的看到艾克的眼角有一点点泪光。他为什么认识我，就连别人说的祖安最强的海克斯机械师维克托和本来就是皮城人的杰斯都对他感到陌生，周围人群对他的反应也印证了这一点，在所有人眼中他就是个普通不过的皮城人。伊泽瑞尔现在并想不出一种结果，他只能观察起艾克，直到看着艾克眼角凝聚起的眼泪滑落下来。  
他的直觉（系统感到情况到了某种阀值）告诉他这时候人类之间应该有更亲密的动作，伊泽瑞尔偷偷腹诽起古怪的系统，但他很快就不出声了，而是被系统传来的一些知识震惊到无法说出话来，关键的是他居然不能抗议系统让他做的这些事情。比如现在他压在艾克身上遵循本能亲吻艾克的嘴唇，艾克柔软嘴唇的嘴唇令伊泽瑞尔感到舒适。他轻轻舔舐艾克汇聚起来的眼泪，有点咸，眼睫毛的微微在他舌头上打颤，伊泽瑞尔感觉有点痒，他笑了笑，感受这此刻得知不易的快乐情绪，使他想继续下去。系统解锁了伊泽瑞尔对于相关环节的自由使用权限，并改善了触发机制。伊泽瑞尔坐起来，掀开了被子，艾克只穿了一条内裤的身体被伊泽瑞尔一览无遗，伊泽瑞尔伸手抚上艾克乳头，慢慢把它摸的充血挺立起来时，俯身含住，用舌头去感受它，并轻轻咬着它。“嗯~”艾克轻轻哼出一声模糊的呻吟，伊泽瑞尔分辨不出艾克的呻吟里有多少是被咬之后痛苦和被舔乳头的舒服，但艾克并没有没有清醒过来。伊泽瑞尔隔着艾克内裤去摸艾克的性器，因为乳头被刺激，艾克的性器出于微微勃起的状态。伊泽瑞尔用手勾勒着，感受着手心中的属于艾克的部分正在变得炽热。伊泽瑞尔对自己现在在干的事感到一丝紧张。他不能确定清醒着的艾克对于他这么做会是什么想法。  
伊泽瑞尔的心在狂跳，他在害怕艾克会就此醒来。伊泽瑞尔感觉自己像被注入肾上腺激素一样。源源不断的能量输入到身体的每个地方，当他的心跳快过一定速度时，周围的一切都在他的眼前变得更加清晰，甚至连思维也加速了。但他的脑中完全被艾克的样子占据，即使是感觉到有什么明显不对的地方，也停不下来。系统在他的人生清单伴侣一栏写下了艾克的名字并使他永远记住在一起的这种感觉，伊泽瑞尔并不知道自己改变了什么，更不知道他之后的命运已经和艾克紧紧相连。  
身体上的感觉传达到了艾克的梦中，梦中的艾克不知道自己和伊泽瑞尔是怎么来到床上的。他眼睁睁看着伊泽瑞尔在他面前脱下了衣服。然后他突然惊讶的发觉自己对于身为同性的伊泽瑞尔有着某种不该有的欲望。他进入伊泽瑞尔时，难以言喻的感觉让他射在了伊泽瑞尔体内。但他确实在现实里射了出来。伊泽瑞尔沉默的看着艾克的精液留在艾克自己的内裤上。他觉得自己确实干了件不太好的事，虽然只是调戏意味，没想到艾克这么快就缴械了。这画面对伊泽瑞尔非常有冲击力，在他确实觉得自己有点喜欢艾克的情况下。兴奋完之后，伊泽瑞尔感觉自己有点困倦，睡着了。  
早晨9点的微弱光线让艾克清醒了过来，他立刻发现自己“遗精”了。艾克飞快的跳下床，是懊恼的看着自己的内裤，他看了眼还在熟睡的伊泽瑞尔决定把他的内裤毁尸灭迹。今天他打算出门寻找零件，给伊泽瑞尔留了字条说明后，他往门口走去。路过某个房间时，听到了可疑的声音。门开着，他立刻看见自己的两个男性同伴在床上干着跟他梦中一样少儿不宜的事情。“你们…”艾克觉得自己难以启齿。“艾克老大你怎么起那么早？”“门忘关了！”两人异口同声道。艾克看到了封面上画着两个男人的书放在地上，心里了然。“我走了，晚上回来把地上的书借我看看。”艾克帮他们关了门。  
伊泽瑞尔醒来的时候已经11点了，床的另一边已经不见了艾克身影。他看着床边留下的字条，笑了笑，用笔写下自己的目的地。希望下次还能相见。离开艾克家的伊泽瑞尔这么想着。


	2. 游戏快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有金克斯，凯瑟琳，蔚注意，和杰斯维克托，跟伊泽瑞尔关系不大，可以跳过。  
我没有写到1w字，太菜了。

抵达广场的时候，广场上几乎满员了，运送货物的车虽然还在来来回回的穿梭但明显没有早上那么忙了。伊泽瑞尔想找个人少点的队伍时，看到尖啸升降机两边的皮城人正在认真的盘查户口，已经拒绝了部分祖安人进入尖啸。虽然皮城和祖安互为友邻但对于外来身份但两边的人基本上有歧视的意味，对不明外来身份的人把控很是严格，何况现在是战争时期。伊泽瑞尔没有任何可以证明身份的东西，他观察了好一会儿盘算着如何过去不会引起人们的怀疑。下午一点的钟声响起，吸引了伊泽瑞尔的目光向钟声传来之处望去。他看见一座塔楼，塔楼顶部的大钟无风自动，一下又一下的敲打着。伊泽瑞尔注意到大门上的牌子，它是悬浮着的，印着魔法和科技交融着的符号。显而易见是，祖安最有名的魔法科技学院，皮城人为了剥削最后人们身上的羊毛而打造出的梦想的天堂，如果那些就读的学生真的成了人材，皮城是不会亏待他们的，那些进入皮城的祖安人，最后再也没有回来过，谁愿意背负着生命危险不去享受皮城的繁华回到这个地沟呢。  
伊泽瑞尔看着科技魔法学院的塔楼上部连接着皮尔特沃夫的中城，看样子是直接到达皮城中心商业街的。伊泽瑞尔看着偶尔进去的皮城人甚至不用递交证明一类的东西，他们的脸和服饰就是最好的证明，这来自他们对走私把控的信任，任何一件流入祖安的皮城货都要经过复杂的手续，皮城的治安在瓦罗兰大陆可是非常有名的，走私难度非常大。他躲在没被阳光照射的阴影里，对着一片彩色落地玻璃整理起仪容。伊泽瑞尔撸撸自己睡了一觉后有点变形的头发，从拿出一瓶润发乳给他们定型。因为润发乳用的差不多了，他不得不只在紧要关头使用。他低头拍拍身上皮料不菲的夹克，清扫下坠落在上面灰霾尘土，越害怕越容易失误，他对着玻璃中的自己换上了一副自信且毫无破绽的笑容，有时候他不得不承认自己倒影是有那么点小帅，整理好一切后他缓慢的往的科技魔法学院的大门走去。  
门口的两个守卫看见了他，其中一个凑上前来询问他的名字。伊泽瑞尔随口胡编一下却让他们信以为真，认真的记录了下来，并对伊泽瑞尔问好。伊泽瑞尔成功的通过了看守，没想到这么容易！还没来得及高兴的伊泽瑞尔，看到远处的第二层入口，不但会仔细盘查，还带有守卫。伊泽瑞尔思索了下，不知道出于什么心态。直到检查官两眼闪闪放光的看着护手，伊泽瑞尔就知道自己赌对了，有个识货的人能解决自己大半问题。“请问您是？”检查官急于问出名字满足她自己的求知欲，她记得所有从皮城到祖安游玩的达官显贵，说不定站在他面前的是某个达官显贵的儿子，反正拥有海克斯科技护手一定不是普通人。伊泽瑞尔用回刚刚编造的假名，再用上自己的惯用社交伎俩，“小姐，我这次到祖安交流学习，路上能见到你这样的美人我很荣幸，我的辛苦付出都是值得的。”他在检察官小姐面前微微鞠躬后，举起右手，能量汇聚在他手上护手正中间冒出了朵心形烟花。这波操作我给自己打10分！是魔法师！在场的人感觉血液都要沸腾了。认识这个手套的人，即使只是个装饰他们也满足了，何况眼前这小子居然还有魔法师的血统，魔法师那可是万里挑一都不为过，哪怕只能放放毫无攻击性的小法术。检察官感觉自己要惊喜过头晕过去了，周围人看伊泽瑞尔的目光中多了点东西，炽热的闪光出现在他们眼里，就差扑上前来巴结他了。伊泽瑞尔意识到庆幸不妙他一个奥术跃迁消失在了众人的视线。  
伊泽瑞尔抬头看到了属于皮城工匠自己用顶级材料打造尖啸升降机，虽然功能上跟外面那台没有多少区别，更多的只是心灵上的需求和享受。这种私人的尖啸升降机虽然小，但里面的装饰豪华，甚至可以用夸张来形容。细节处的边边角角都用皮城独有的繁复花纹装饰，透过玻璃，还能看见每个尖啸升降机的座位上都留有软垫和免费的茶点饮料。与祖安的尖啸升降机没有任何可比性，看上去好太多了。伊泽瑞尔这时才感到皮城的繁华，在皮城能拥有先进的技术和自由的科研，在皮城的理念里，任何工匠机械师科研者都值得受到这样顶尖的服务，而恰恰是这样的小细节显示出皮城的实力。外面随时都有可能散架报废的尖啸升降机，令伊泽瑞尔都不由得担心，但他并没有多少慈悲的心情，社会层面的因素从来都不是随便来一个人的呼吁拉上一群人罢工可以改变的，适当的缩减利益来控制人群是个非常划算的手段。祖安人民的苦难亦来自剥削导致的贫穷。能带领所有人反抗的领导者确实很风光，但触犯到那些利益阶层，说不定某天就在背地里吃枪子消失了。他还有重要的事情去做，每个人都有不同的苦难要经历。或许偶尔哪一天回想起这件事时，伊泽瑞尔真的会来这里当英雄。毕竟所有值得一冒的险对伊泽瑞尔来说都是享受，是他对生活热爱的一种体现。  
皮尔特沃夫不像祖安在峭壁上有很多层，结构较为简单最多两层，普通街道和空中花园，偶尔有第三层地下层的地方一般是实验室之类的。在皮城这边能看见宽广的海岸线，城市海风吹拂和暖阳照射下十分舒服，每个来到皮城的人都会真切的感到休闲和放松，还能领略科技和魔法结合的魅力。所以皮城成为旅游首选地，当然在当地对于其他城市高额的物价面前，能开心起来也只是少数富豪吧。但因为皮城的位置十分好，每年都有外来游客来皮城定居，为了远离战事。伊泽瑞尔看到无数的鸟在海面上方盘旋，这里没有祖安终年不见太阳的湿冷感，空气中飘着花清新的味道，他忽然涌出一种怀念的感觉，为仿佛很久没有再见到这样的景色而感动。伊泽瑞尔出门，右手边就是间咖啡店，里面咖啡和咖啡豆的香气正在四溢。伊泽瑞尔看了眼价格，对比了微光酒吧的价格，虽然不知道两者之间货币是如何换算的，他看着看板上明显小了的数字和买下东西的人们都一副有点肉疼的样子。伊泽瑞尔沿着街道闲逛，看到很多人都坐在海克斯科技动力驱动的轮盘车上。他找到免费的地方坐下，画起了皮城到德玛西亚之间的地图，一共有陆路和海路两条路可以选，陆路这边因为战争的原因，基本上去诺克萨斯的边境线会稍微薄弱点，但靠近德玛西亚那边时会有很多诺克萨斯的军队的在那边扎营。而且途中的动物基本都被诺克萨斯人吓跑了，路线完全被他们单方面切断。伊泽瑞尔看看海路，海路可以直接从皮城坐船，即使现在是战争但两地之间的人民总有些贸易需求不会断。船的停泊点一般会在的德玛西亚的后方位置，这条路单一而且安全，比起陆地上不知道要穿越多少丘陵沟壑要方便不少。希望不是眼看着方便，海洋的未知风险可比陆地上大的多。伊泽瑞尔打算先找到港口，港口的位置并没有显示在地图上，这份地图资料是很久之前的，现在皮城还在飞速发展状态中，除了主要建筑物，很多地方都被科技改建过了，为了让人们更方便。伊泽瑞尔只能凭着形状来猜测，或者找个跟他一样闲的人问问。“希望到达德玛西亚时这场战争已经结束了。”伊泽瑞尔做着他的白日梦。  
在皮城某处。  
蔚在凯瑟琳的办公桌前练习自己的拳技，她的海克斯科技拳套增强的力量取决于她自己现有的力量。蔚不停快速出拳打在特制沙袋上，沙袋周围的空气都被她拳套压缩扭曲。沙袋连接的计力器显示她一拳打出了力道，这力道可以轻易击碎墙壁。她的搭档警长凯瑟琳正在享用她的下午茶，凯瑟琳的内心并没有她的表情那么平静，金克丝接连好几天没有出现在皮城，让她感到不安，作为好动分子和犯罪天才金克丝真的是一刻也不会停下来。她一定在哪里给自己和蔚准备了一份大惊喜。金克丝的犯罪行径越发恶劣，但她不是当年那个天真的小女孩了，她要为了她所热爱的皮城的和平跟金克丝战斗到底。凯瑟琳吃完最后一口糕点，拿起她心爱的海克斯科技步枪，“蔚，出动，例行巡逻！我们这次一定要揪住金克丝的尾巴。”一定要赶在金克丝破坏皮城前阻止她。金克丝为了躲避追捕经常换位置，曾经有几次就差点抓住她了，最后却还是让她逃脱了。  
扎着两条麻花辫的蓝发少女在皮尔特沃夫往来的人群较少新天桥处出现，她身边的是位矮小的约德尔人。蓝发少女对约德尔人说：“我对祖安和皮尔特沃夫的积怨才没有兴趣，那些祖安白痴怎么会认为我是在替他们出风头，我就是我金克丝，目标是成为犯罪之星，总有一天我会在舞台上让所有人为我尖叫欢呼。嘿嘿。”蓝发少女显然对祖安兴趣缺缺，她在意的只是皮城这边更有趣的游戏而已。“吉格斯，我们的‘惊喜’准备的怎么样了。”吉格斯嘿嘿笑道，“金克丝，我们昨晚已经准备好了，刚刚所有的路线点已经检查完毕了，随时可以引爆。”“很好，混乱才是这个世界本来该有的样子。”金克丝举起自己的双手做了个相机的姿势，镜头对准皮尔特沃夫的岸边，“那些该死的条子怎么还没发现我，等的有点无聊了。我还想在这里跟烟花们合个影，跟蔚和凯瑟琳生气的脸合影也不错。我得给她们点‘小提示’了。”金克丝的目光看到了向他们走来的吃着棒棒糖的小孩，她一把抢过小孩手上的棒棒糖，放在嘴里尝尝味道。“呸呸呸，什么东西难吃死了，还给你。”金克丝把棒棒糖塞回给小孩，做了个鬼脸就背着鲨鱼嘴火箭炮和砰砰机关枪跑走了。小孩被她一连串的行为弄哭了。一旁的妈妈却显然是被金克丝吓到了，她一眼认出这就是传说中破坏祖安的恶魔金克丝。她要赶快找到附近有传音管的店向中央汇报金克丝的行踪。  
以研究伊泽瑞尔为理由在维克托家蹭住了好几天的杰斯从祖安回到了皮尔特沃夫。任杰斯怎么死皮赖脸，还是被维克托嫌碍手碍脚赶出了实验室。即使这几天给自己的假期都用来陪维克托，杰斯对维克托的愧疚也丝毫没有减少。杰斯还记得很久以前，自己是个目中无人，自视慎高的天才发明家，直到维克托来到了他的世界狠狠的打了他的脸。他异想天开的发明常常没有维克托的细节周到，他佩服甚至嫉妒维克托每个发明都能直接给人们带来眼见为实的便利。而他往往需要改进好多次。维克托也很佩服并尊重他的每一个想法，维克托自己认为杰斯的想法包括着未来发展的方向。后来他们成为了很好的朋友，无话不谈，设计上的东西虽然会经常理念不和而吵架，但最后终能归结对方的优势，使产品更加完善。他记得最后一次跟维克托大吵特吵是因为哪款发明了，现在的他依然觉得这样的理念不合的争吵只是小事。他记得维克托坚持人不需要恐惧或者全部的感情的观点，维克托认为大部分的负面情绪只会让人类进化的脚步减慢，会导致误会消极甚至抑郁和质疑，一个否定了自己的人注定活不久，他想救那样的人。而他自己站的观点是，人的所有感情都是有必要的，进步源于人对所有失误的每种心情和看法，并且大部分科技产品都是源于人类对生活的懒惰和思考制造的，只有当一个人拥有了所有感情才是真正的人，才能真实的活着，他记得他嘲讽了维克托为事物的冷淡，维克托总以自我中心，丝毫不顾及别人的看法，所做的那套‘光荣的进化’理念根本就是错的。杰斯当时正在气头上，不知道说了多少否定维克托的话。那次他们最终都没有说服对方哪怕一点，因为两人都觉得自己是对但同时对方也不是没有错的。  
之后他终于意识到自己的话狠狠的刺伤了维克托的心。因为在那次争吵后，维克托再也没有出现在他的面前，他每次寻找维克托的行动都无功而返。直到他听到一些来自祖安风声，祖安有一个新成立的为了光荣进化而活动的神教，信奉的教主是维克托。维克托的理念在满是怪物的祖安来说，根本谈不上大胆，所有人都跟机械打过交道，知道那些冰冷的金属能救回他们的命。他去找维克托时，对方并没有拒绝他的来访，在互相回忆往事和目前工作的状态中，杰斯感慨维克托的性格变了很多，他说到一半就说不下去了，他迟钝的意识到，作为光荣进化的教主维克托，究竟为何能取得那么多人的信任，如果只是理论是上的东西是很难说服在黑暗社会中生存的祖安人的。他起身抱住维克托时，才碰到维克托胸前衣服遮掩下的坚硬金属。他忽然想起多年前维克托最初跟他讨论步骤的时候，第一步就是换心（剔除感情），心脏是个很重要的器官，按照原先的构想如果这第一步能成功的话，实验已经成功一半了，只要把血管和神经再替换掉就能达成完全的‘光荣进化’。一时间他不知道该对维克托抱有什么样的感情，他面对着维克托冰冷到仿佛没有一丝情绪的眼神，对于隐瞒的失落对自己无能的愤怒对过去所做所为的悔恨，所有情绪都在他的胸膛炸开，化作钝痛的刀子切割他的心。杰斯怀疑是因为维克托跟自己一样没有对方当知心朋友，没被劝说才让他做出如此决绝的选择，就算有友情能劝说维克托放弃自己的理想吗。他为维克托留下了眼泪，但维克托对于他的感情没有共鸣也没有情绪起伏，会在他哭泣时嘲笑他懦弱的维克托确确实实已经消失了，在杰斯自己的帮助下。杰斯看着维克托胸前恕瑞玛水晶碎片稳定的在电流里漂浮，作为代替了心脏的动力源，杰斯希望它的能量是永恒的。那天杰斯感觉自己失去了这个世界上唯一懂他的朋友，得到一个有朋友样子的理智机器。  
现在的杰斯终究没有沮丧的时间，他会为了维克托能变回原来的维克托而努力下去，即使维克托知道后一定不会答应。杰斯从尖啸升降机上走下来的时候，明显感觉到了不对劲，这条他往返多次的走廊多出了条管道。这条管道跟周围的样子不太搭调，甚至歪歪扭扭的毫无美感。杰斯走向了管道的源头，源头被截断在了土里，杰斯看到了管道并不是紧密相连的其中有很多缝隙像是粗制滥造为了掩饰什么东西。他从缝隙把管道掰开的时候，一种特殊的味道从管道下放的物体散发出来。“！”杰斯立刻发现管道下埋藏的都是炸药。“糟了！”杰斯飞快去疏散人群，凭着英雄的名号，很多人刚听到他的话就立刻行动了起来，甚至不少人还想助他一臂之力。杰斯并不能判断地下究竟被埋了多少炸药，布置的人的目的是为了引起一场连环爆破，可以炸坏很多地基，并造成塌陷。好在热心的群众很快帮他把所有炸药都找了出来，确定土里真的没有炸药了。这么疯狂的事，他认识的只有金克丝才会做。  
伊泽瑞尔自己也不能确切的说出自己闲逛到了哪里，地图上已经完全没有这块新地方的标注了，当时他沿着海港走了很久都没看到港口，尽头的位置，只有废墟和荒芜以及零星的几个行人。伊泽瑞尔判断出港口是在另一边的海岸上。精通地理知识的探险家看着地图还走错了路，这说出去别人恐怕会笑晕过去。伊泽瑞尔自嘲道。这时空气中传来奇怪的味道，经历了很多次墓穴生死关头的伊泽瑞尔马上分辨出这是火药。毕竟每个墓穴最常用的自毁手段就是炸药了，熟悉的不能更熟悉了。虽然这次的味道跟通常有点不一样，好像加了某些其他原料配比而成的。危险和未知的事情从来都是伊泽瑞尔的乐趣来源，他想去下面看看到底是什么样的情况。就算炸弹真的在他查看的那一刻炸了，他也有把握用奥术跃迁到安全的位置，这里的地质没有想象的那么厚。伊泽瑞尔顺着楼梯下去，眼前的炸药非常多，伊泽瑞尔走了好久才摸清这条炸药线有多长，走到最后还有偷懒讲火药直接洒在地上的，他好好检查引爆装置他看见的此段后，才放下了心来，用随身携带的工具切断了炸药的连接。如果这么多炸药都爆炸的话场面确实会很炫酷。伊泽瑞尔想。  
此时的金克丝并不知道她的好事已经被杰斯和伊泽瑞尔破坏了，她在屋顶上穿梭想找到她心心念念的蔚和凯瑟琳的身影。找到她们后，金克丝像在跟她们开玩笑一样对凯瑟琳和蔚扔了一大堆嚼火者手雷，然后迅速跑走了。从天而降的嚼火者手雷，先是入了蔚的视线，蔚从女警身旁闪身，用拳套接住了手雷。嚼火者手雷在她的拳套里爆炸，麻痹的感觉从海克斯科技拳套上传来。“金克丝！”蔚刚喊出声，就被凯瑟琳拉着跑，从小在皮尔特沃夫长大的凯特琳对皮尔特沃夫的隐秘角落和秘密通道都了如指掌，她带着蔚跑了一条近路，但行动并没有在屋顶上的金克丝方便，只要金克丝不露出破绽，就不会被女警缩短距离。一路追着金克丝来到了新建好的大桥。金克丝转头，看见只有蔚在自己身后，她知道凯瑟琳一定躲起来了要在暗处偷偷给她一枪，她大喊：“嘿，别开枪，看看我手上这是什么？”她得意的晃晃手中的开关，为了让凯瑟琳和蔚更好的看见。“蔚猜猜我是会按下呢？还是不会按下呢？”金克丝毫不在意自己进入了凯瑟琳的瞄准范围。这时一声震耳欲聋的响声金克丝身后的皮尔特沃夫瞬间化成了火海。“骗你们的，开关才不在我手上略略略（吐舌头做鬼脸），干得好，吉格斯。”金克丝嚣张的大笑起来，但她转头看时笑容凝固了：“太小了，这火焰怎么会这么小，吉格斯。”“我怎么知道我可一直和你在一起。”手里拿开关的吉格斯把开关随便一扔。哦，好吧这下的心情都没有了，金克丝走到桥边，“我的舞台....你们对它做了什么，我都还没来得及跟它合影。”金克丝还没说完，一发子弹对着她心脏而来，她中弹了。金克丝摇摇晃晃没站稳，赶在凯瑟琳第二发子弹前到来前，掉下了桥。吉格斯也跟她一起下去了。“这才是我的逃跑路线，笨蛋条子。”半空中她看到凯瑟琳跑到了蔚身边。她摸出背在背后的鲨鱼嘴火箭炮，并对着她们的位置打了一发超究极死神火箭炮“这是回礼！” 桥在她眼前炸开，火焰淹没了凯瑟琳和蔚。同一时间，吉格斯往海面位置扔了弹跳炸弹，直接引爆了它。从这么高的桥上跳下来，不用引爆做个缓冲到海面那一刻就会变成肉酱了。金克丝和吉格斯上了隐蔽停止的游艇，“下次再准点，你把我头发都炸焦了，头发很难长的。”金克丝对吉格斯抱怨道，吉格斯耸了耸肩。桥上，凯瑟琳和蔚虽然两人都中了金克丝的死神火箭炮，但在最后一刻蔚察觉了金克丝的举动，把凯瑟琳推开了，死神火箭炮在蔚的拳套上炸开了花。  
蔚缠着绷带躺在床上，凯瑟琳来探望她。“蔚，谢谢你。”只受了点轻伤的凯瑟琳由衷的感谢起蔚。“不用，我皮糙肉厚，被炸一下没有什么大事，你要谢就感谢我们的搭档情谊吧。”蔚有点不好意思，凯瑟琳通常不会那么容易表露自己的心声。“还把你的拳套弄坏了，不过别担心，我找了全皮城最好的工匠帮你修拳套，他修过之后你的拳套会比之前更好的。”凯瑟琳抱抱蔚以示安慰和亲密。“这次还是让金克丝逃掉了。我们需要更多的人手帮忙来封锁金克丝的路线，同时加强巡逻，要在日常杜绝这次的危险事故。”  
另一边，金克丝的家里。金克丝也绑着绷带，但她丝毫不在意，一点小伤不会影响她对犯罪的热情。“我们这次炸了城区和桥。”金克丝在她挂在每日计划日历上又加上了一笔，这个表格在今天之前都被金克丝做了记号，表示着在犯罪行动上的全勤，依稀在前面几个格子里看到金库大楼，防卫室，城墙的几个字样。“像我这样优秀的罪犯永远不会缺席。我们下次弄个热气球从天上下炸弹雨这场景一定很浪漫。”金克丝笑笑，拿起最近非常流行的布娃娃玩具玩起过家家的游戏。布娃娃的样子是蔚和凯瑟琳毕竟是皮城的守卫又是两位美女，被做成了布娃娃来卖很正常。毕竟她们维持了皮城成为所有联邦中犯罪率最低的这一称号。“凯瑟琳的生日好像要到了，要不我们下次直接炸了她家，表示我这个用犯罪行动留下名字的邪恶罪犯已经参加过她的生日会了？蔚也会去的，哦，光想想那场景就很兴奋。惊喜是要提前准备的，我要用这个生日礼物给凯瑟琳做一个难忘的生日纪念。”事实上这次行动后。炸弹的原料有点不够了，这次的火药威力还不错，下一次还让吉格斯配。火药得去祖安采购，不过总有些崇拜金克斯的祖安人会自愿为她走私火药送上皮城。“下次我们炸升降机玩吧。”金克丝很快确定了明天要干的事。“晚安好梦。”跟吉格斯打过招呼后，金克丝回自己房间睡觉了。现在外面还是下午的时间，夜晚才是金克丝最佳活动时间，她决定补一会儿眠。早上所有的行动都是她在加班加点完成的。蔚和凯瑟琳在跟我玩一个永远没有结局的游戏，金克丝想着，她们把自己最青春的时候都留给了对方。没有谁能比我和他们更默契，希望这个游戏永远不要结束，不然生活就太无聊了。  
凯瑟琳回到办公室后，同事跟她说抓住了一个放炸药的嫌疑犯，叫伊泽瑞尔。伊泽瑞尔只是正好为了向警方报告这一异常现象所以才跟着皮城的居民来到了凯瑟琳这里。凯瑟琳听后，打量起伊泽瑞尔，如果不是他帮忙，不知道这次爆炸还会多多少受害者。凯瑟琳跟众人解释后，众人暗暗吐了口气，庆幸自己的幸运。连忙对伊泽瑞尔道歉。最终凯瑟琳给了伊泽瑞尔海克斯科技弓和一些钱作为对伊泽瑞尔见义勇为的奖赏，并给伊泽瑞尔指出了港口的位置。有了这些钱，伊泽瑞尔能买一张到德玛西亚的船票。在距离上比魔法要远，强度没魔法强。伊泽瑞尔测试弓箭后简单点评了一下。


	3. 初始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情崩坏，泰隆大概是个变态X

商船从皮尔特沃夫出发，由于使用了皮城特有的海克斯科技，比普通的商船要快十几天。伊泽瑞尔在船的甲板上，看着平静的大海，晒着温暖的阳光，喝着饮料。放眼望去，四周只有海洋和天空融成一片的蓝色，出海数百海里后，连同行的船只都看不见了，他拿出自己在皮城买的日记本，一个个记录下在海面上穿梭的鱼，并给它们画了副肖像，偶尔出现的小海岛能让伊泽瑞尔激动的补充在地图上。直到很少很长时间都是相同的鱼后，伊泽瑞尔放弃了记录，真正可爱的鱼儿们大概都在深海吧，总有一天他也会潜在海里跟鱼一起游泳。他翻起自己昨天上船时为今天行动所写的日程，睡觉。昨天上船的时候，船的角角落落都被伊泽瑞尔逛了个遍，已经没有新东西来扩充他的知识了。他无言的划去这唯二的两个字，合上笔记本去大厅找点乐子，没有事情的话，还能去大厅看看美女。

一连好几天过去，伊泽瑞尔把能体验的事情体验完了，他才深深的感觉自己被困在船上了。他向着船长打听还有多久的路程时，船长告诉他明天就能到了。“这么快？”伊泽瑞尔有些意外。船长告诉他船上有客人要在后天之前赶到，出于情分，调用了船上储存的备用海克斯科技方块的能量。晚饭时，船长站在甲板上表情忧虑的看着远方翻腾着的阴云，一场暴雨挡在了他们的前路上。此时距离陆地只有五百海里的距离。

第二天，他们果然遇上了暴雨天气，气流翻涌下，船跟着海浪在上下翻腾着，凭借着海克斯科技平衡器在跟海浪做着殊死搏斗。不少第一次坐船的人因为起伏太大晕了船。伊泽瑞尔脸色也有点难看，他吹了吹着夹杂着雨丝的海风让有点晕船的感觉稍微消散。船长为了安抚乘客们的情绪表示这场暴雨还在可控范围内，他之前遇上的十几次，都没有人死亡。伊泽瑞尔显然不相信着船长的话，他的脑海中想起了关于海洋的传说。在出海的前一天在图书馆看到过有关海洋的记载，世界上的海洋都是连成一片的，海底生活着各种不同的种族，其中最为人所知的是存在在深海区域的鱼人一族，他们与人类社会几乎是隔离的姿态。要不是在比尔吉沃特确实见到过几只鱼人族的身影，他都感觉那本书在讲一个幻想故事。主人公在机缘巧合之下有幸参观到了鱼人一族的社会和他们丝毫不逊色于人类文明的科技。重要的是，因为鱼人族受到海神的庇护都有控水的天赋，所以遇到的暴雨天气很有可能是鱼人族在互相嬉戏引起的异常现象。所幸的是有所记载的鱼人族智商没有人类高。

暴雨明显越来越大，在大厅里积累起几毫米的水。伊泽瑞尔有种很不好的预感，在场的所有人都听到一种奇异的呼喊声，像是电磁波在不停的振动，重复一个音节。他不顾雨水沾湿他的衣服，跑到甲板上，他看见了远处的滔天巨浪，所有浪潮仿佛没有规律在海面上无序的运动着，无数头巨型海兽在海浪中嬉戏，最中央有两只鱼人族在一头更大的海兽上坐着聊天。它们可能都没注意到伊泽瑞尔所搭乘的船。伊泽瑞尔一瞬间意识到了问题的严重性，这两只鱼人在指挥其他海兽移动，玩着像是人类对其他生物一样的宠物游戏，从海兽们复杂的行为来看，这两只鱼人族的智商很可能非常高，跟人类不相上下。伊泽瑞尔不知道在海洋里还有多少这样的鱼人族，人们也根本不知道这片海洋到底有多么宽广。

船的周围冒出了很多的气泡，气泡破裂把船震的左摇右晃，伊泽瑞尔往下看去，海面的颜色突然变深，海下钻出了一只海兽，把船吞入口中，用牙齿嚼成了碎片。它再从水里上来时空气里全是血腥味，两只鱼人族闻到血腥味看了过来，看到了了海兽吞食的船只碎片，命令它吐出来，对于海兽来说，这些人类制造的东西对于它们来说就像是垃圾食品一样会滞留在胃中影响消化。对于海洋生物来说人类的肉一点也不好吃。海兽只咬碎了一半的船身，另一边船上的人幸存了下来，伊泽瑞尔在感到事情不好前，已经奥术跃迁到鲸鱼的舌头上，现在他站在较大的一块船只碎片上，在海上漂浮着。落水的那些人都瑟瑟发抖的看着眼前这一幕。

“这艘船上居然有那么多的人类。”两只鱼人族里面偏女性化对着另一只说，它甩甩自己的鱼尾换了个姿势，“菲兹，我们要管他们么？”所有的鱼型生物对人类都不会太友好，人类肆意的捕捞鱼类，破坏海洋环境，给它们的生存造成了很大威胁。但这跟鱼人族关系不大，海洋的食物对于他们一族来说是食之不尽的，人类甚至不够它们塞牙缝。鉴于人类给他们带来的一些日常用具，把食物们分给人类一点点也不是不可以。“娜美，他们在我的领地胡来，我通常是不会放过他们的，不过我们有更重要的事。我要让他们知道海洋的力量，从此敬畏海洋。”伊泽瑞尔一个字也没听懂，鱼人交流用的不会是大陆通用语言，他们的声段人类只能微微听见一点。但两只鱼人族交谈后，神色明显缓和了很多，看来没事了。伊泽瑞尔想。“人类，我是海洋的神灵。”菲兹面对一群水中的人类用着大陆语言说话，“今天我可以放过你们，但如果你们不收敛点对海洋的索取并在我的地盘乱来的话，就准备好迎接海洋的愤怒吧。”说完，菲兹手中的三叉戟亮了起来，海洋回应了它的呼唤，用巨浪和暗流把人类和船只残骸往陆地方向运送去。

“这个世界已经和平很多年了。”菲兹对着娜美说，“战争很快就要开始了。不知道我们是第几个收到这个信息的，不过这么突然，他们不敢轻举妄动。现在开始，该海洋侵蚀陆地了，我们得占据一定优势。”

最终海浪把伊泽瑞尔他们送回了大陆，经历了刚刚的生死关头后，人们无不感慨自己幸运的活了下来，虽然他们并不知道自己此刻在大陆的哪块位置，但比起漂泊在大海上生死未卜好多了。众人瓜分了船上没有被破坏的食材。挡在他们面前的是被海水冲刷过后，比较光滑的岩壁。岩壁连绵不绝，看上去除了爬上去没有其他选项。船长把人分成两队，由青年人来背老弱病残的人爬上去岩壁。伊泽瑞尔孤身一人，被分到一个老婆婆。用能量分摊的话，就算再多一个人也轻轻松松。伊泽瑞尔边爬边跟老人聊天，缓解她的紧张感。众人爬到地势稍平的地方，出现了两种意见。伊泽瑞尔觉得根据指南针和地图来说，最快的无疑是再重复背人步骤，爬过剩下的岩壁就能直线走到德玛西亚了，而另一些人想的是绕过这个岩壁，毕竟走岩壁还是会有坠落死亡的风险。伊泽瑞尔觉得现在是战争时期，直线是最安全的，他不介意多背几趟人来达成这个目的。但另一些人觉得，他们一边走一边躲在岩洞里躲避诺克萨斯的搜捕，度过一段时间后就安全了。本来也有人想跟伊泽瑞尔一起走的。这时人群里突然有人喊了句：“你们别跟着他，他在船上的时候三天没吃东西还能活蹦乱跳的，鬼知道他是什么玩意儿。”马上伊泽瑞尔身边就没有人了，那些人都走向了另一个队伍。对于经历了灾难的人来说，没有什么比安全更为重要。伊泽瑞尔也觉得这没什么好解释的，事实就是他们看到的样子，没人跟着方便他行动。 船长过来，把自己的食物分了一半给伊泽瑞尔，说了句“保重”后就领着众人走了。

伊泽瑞尔看着众人离开了视线，他背好自己的背包，直接利用奥术跃迁轻易的爬上了岩壁，他看到他将要走的路上有很多的小山丘，视线之内看不见德玛西亚的城堡。看来今晚要风餐露宿了，伊泽瑞尔感到了无奈。走到天完全黑下来之前，伊泽瑞尔居然在这荒无人烟的地方看到了家小酒馆。他进门之后，酒馆服务员无比热情的招待了他，给了他间客房。伊泽瑞尔看到账单上面写的是德玛西亚的货币，从数字来看上去还付得起。他安心的睡了一晚。直到第二天结账的时候，收银员告诉他钱不够。伊泽瑞尔感到奇怪，他仔细看了看收银员手上的账单，数字后面用的诺克萨斯的货币并多了好几倍的价格。收银解释道：“今天凌晨这块地盘已经被诺克萨斯占领了，所有除诺克萨斯人以外的客人，多收取3倍费用，并且现在在诺克萨斯的底盘德玛西亚币贬值了。”伊泽瑞尔摸索完自己身上仅有的钱也不够付房费的，就在伊泽瑞尔想办法开溜时，敏锐的收银员已经识破了伊泽瑞尔的意图。“老板，有人想赖账。”一把巨剑从天而降截断了伊泽瑞尔的退路，“谁敢？”锐雯一个前翻停在了伊泽瑞尔面前，拔出了符文之刃，“小子，这家店已经是诺克萨斯的了，交不起房租，留下来打工。”伊泽瑞尔觉得自己有胜算，但要暴露自己会魔法的话，只会让情况变的更糟。诺克萨斯人强制降服有能力的人为他们效命。就这样伊泽瑞尔被迫签了一张卖身契，立刻实施，好在时效不长。

正值下午关头，店里陆续来了几个散客。伊泽瑞尔负责端菜一类的服务，那些客人吃了酒馆的菜后都露出了微妙的表情，伊泽瑞尔不禁怀疑起这个小酒馆是怎么生存下去的。不，居然有人来这家店更加奇怪，他昨天来的时候大堂完全没有客人，现在战争关头能跑的早跑了。他拉了拉西服上的领带调节了下松紧。还好自己“存储”了很多衣服，不然就要穿裙子了。这个偏远的小酒馆只有女人在经营。本来想让伊泽瑞尔穿上锐雯备用的兔女郎装的。坐在大门边的两位客人和中间有桌随身佩戴刀的人很奇怪。他们完全不像是来吃饭的样子。伊泽瑞尔想。但他没有放心里去。过会儿之后，伊泽瑞尔看到了刀客去了门边那两人的那桌。

门边的两人其实是崔斯特和格雷福斯。格雷福斯对于卡牌执意要来这里的举动很不理解，还说是要来发一笔战争财，现在崔斯特终于跟他讲了实话。崔斯特说：“我的幸运女神，让我来这看一场免费的好戏。”格雷福斯在内心翻了个白眼。崔斯特用卡牌把刀客“叫”到了自己这桌，刀客警惕的看着两人，刚刚听的那张卡牌入木三分，如果用在偷袭上可以成为很隐蔽的杀人手段。亚索问道，“什么事？”语气不太友好。崔斯特把玩自己的扑克牌，最后留在手心的是张红心A，他笑了笑开门见山的喊出了刀客的名字。“亚索，幸运女神让我告诉你，你将会有一场非常有趣的桃花运。”“？”亚索不明所以的看着卡牌，觉得他在开一点都不好笑的玩笑。不知道这个人从哪里知道自己的名字的，而自己却不认识他。这些年独自在外漂流的亚索凭着他直来直往的性格结下了很多仇人，多到自己都记不清。如果不是崔斯特对自己没有杀意的话，他可能已经用疾风剑招呼过去了。亚索回到自己座位开始喝酒，虽然菜非常难吃，酒的味道还行。一会儿打起来的话，就喝不到了。他很早从疾风剑法中悟到听声的妙处 ，每个人的呼吸频率都不尽相同，深点的是男人浅点的是女人，习武之人的气息更为悠长，他们在根据呼吸的节奏修炼。亚索从怀中摸出纸张看了眼，根据画像的内容确定了目标是伊泽瑞尔。他决定等人走的差不多了再动手，这样不至于被太多的人认识。

看着伊泽瑞尔来来回回忙碌，或者不忙的时候在长椅上无聊的犯困。从呼吸方式和走路步伐来看，这个人不会是个练武之人，也不像是个法师。能跟元素沟通的人很容易分辨，虽然亚索看不到那些所谓的元素，但它们可以简单被归结为气流。要么隐藏很深要么是个普通人，亚索得出结论，对于后者觉得有些歉意，但这并不能阻止他的行动，在这片大陆上野外杀人是不需要理由的。等到客人全都走光了，只剩下他和崔斯特两桌。崔斯特和格雷福斯摆明是真来看戏，又叫来了不少酒。这时锐雯从后面的房间走出来背上剑打算跟着诺克萨斯的行动对德玛西亚来一场夜间的突袭。亚索注意到这个人身后背着的重剑，虽然用布包着，但他听到了他所熟悉的风声从重剑上传来。疾风之剑？看上去会是个难缠的敌人，所幸他还没动手。

等到亚索听到锐雯走远后。他从座位上飞升而起，疾风剑的刀刃向伊泽瑞尔劈来。伊泽瑞尔一个奥术跃迁躲掉了亚索的斩击，并反了他一发秘术射击。亚索拿剑挡下了这一击，表情有一丝诧异。他很快收起了轻敌之心。他感受着周围风场的流动，来寻找合适的方位。两人的移动都非常快，在伊泽瑞尔闪出去的下一秒亚索已经跟上，空气的流动是亚索捕捉伊泽瑞尔方位的提示。直到他中了一发秘术射击从剑的缝隙溜过，射中自己的腰部时，亚索才知道这些看似无害的美丽光线是致命的，自己的腰部虽然没有流血，但流弹仿佛是贯穿了内部，产生了剧烈的疼痛。亚索深吸一口气，这时如果分神会死。他用风之障壁挡住了伊泽瑞尔的秘术射击。两人打的难舍难分，某一时刻，亚索感受到风终于回应了他的呼唤，凝聚在他的剑上，他蹭伊泽瑞尔闪烁之后没有防备，一阵狂风把伊泽瑞尔吹的失去平衡，亚索发动后了他的必杀技——狂风绝息斩。他跟着风加速，用剑在伊泽瑞尔身上划出多道伤口，在他准备最后一击刺穿伊泽瑞尔心脏必杀时，他和伊泽瑞尔都看见一抹青色的光突然出现在他的疾风剑面前。“呯”的响声后，挡住了他疾风剑的势头。他借着力道反弹，稳稳的落在地上。他看向四周似乎想找出救伊泽瑞尔的人的影子，四周并没有多出来的人，也没有呼吸声。他打算冒险，就算真的有人，二对一，他也有把握杀掉伊泽瑞尔。伊泽瑞尔看着刚刚发出青光的地方若有所思。他用奥术跃迁上了房顶，等亚索追上来时，他直接用奥术跃迁闪到了房子背面，在空桶里拿出背包。他本来就打算走，任谁被这样欺骗性的签下卖身契，都会找时机走人，除非还想帮对方数钱。亚索的出现只是加速了这一事实。这一次亚索没有追上伊泽瑞尔，就算外面的风再大。

亚索回到小酒馆后，看到崔斯特对着他笑，他不禁感到一阵烦躁，压住了想要直接动手的念头，准备走人。崔斯特适当的开口：“亚索，你已经用掉一次机会了。”接杀人的任务通常有三次尝试的原则，若是三次之后没有杀死对方，最好放弃任务保平安，以免被对方杀死。经过刚刚的初次试探，亚索很肯定伊泽瑞尔比自己弱，就算放过他一次下次还能杀他。虽然亚索不知道伊泽瑞尔犯了什么事用得着被人追杀。

伊泽瑞尔把亚索记在了自己的日记本上，他想调查下对方的来历，虽然查到的可能性很小。他小心翼翼的向前走去，诺克萨斯人已经占领了这块地盘，随时有可能出现他面前。一旦他被发现，就会受到诺克萨斯人的追杀。一路上都是尸体遍地，鲜血汇聚成的小溪在揭示这个地方曾遭受的苦难。不算太长的跋涉后，他站在这附近最高的树上，远远看见德玛西亚雄伟的城堡出现在森林的末端。城堡的壁上镶嵌了一颗颗巨大的黑色宝石，伊泽瑞尔不知道这些宝石是干什么的。他很幸运，两边似乎正是休战期，各自在整备军队的势力，看起来还算和平。正当他要走的时候，他听到了身后的呼吸声，并感到冰冷的刀刃贴在了他的脖子上，下一刻刀刃往他的喉管刺去。

感受到性命危机的伊泽瑞尔闪烁到另一颗树上，并看清了来人。是一个浑身隐藏在披风下的刺客。刺客的脚步轻到无声，掩藏在风吹树叶的沙沙声中，而且呼吸极轻。要不是刺客不屑于伪装穿着一身显眼的蓝色衣服，伊泽瑞尔会觉得一切都是他的错觉根本没有人。面对对方的凌冽的杀意，伊泽瑞尔也不敢放松自己的警惕。多次对招后，伊泽瑞尔开始惊异起对方每次都能出现在他身后，并伺机给予他最后一击。他试图逃脱的尝试也被刺客轻易拦下。这样下去会被杀死，伊泽瑞尔感觉自己的心在急促而有力的跳动，他深呼吸，压下自己的恐惧，加强了自己攻击的力道，直到秘书射击再一次被刺客躲过，法师对刺客是没有优势可言的，伊泽瑞尔深深的体会到了这一点，除非自己也变成刺客。他用奥术跃迁调整位置后，捕捉到刺客还没来得及移动的身形对刺客的背影来了精华跃动和秘术射击两连击。伊泽瑞尔突然改变招式，刺客没来得及躲避，结结实实的挨了这一下，他的身形摇晃了一下，但这也彻底激怒了刺客。双方闪身的过程中，伊泽瑞尔中了对方无数刀，流了很多血，对方也没讨到多少好处，但伤比伊泽瑞尔要轻多了。伊泽瑞尔感觉能量有点不支持他持续的消耗下去了，如果能量耗尽他只能陷入无限被动中去。他改变战术，躲在树后，用所有的能量对寻找他位置的刺客发了一发精准弹幕。他没来得及看最后结果已经陷入昏迷并在昏迷前听到系统提示：能量耗尽，等级降级至LV10。刺客感觉到了危险，他勉强躲过精准弹幕，但是行动还是慢了拍，精准弹幕的边缘微弱的粒子切割了他的左腿，豁开了一个大口子，流出了鲜血。他站在伊泽瑞尔身边，提起了刀，看着伊泽瑞尔浑身比他还凄惨的伤口，皱了皱眉，最终还是没下手。他不知道对方为什么会昏迷，但根据诺克萨斯的规矩，凡是有能力的战败之人，除非他表现出明确的反抗意志，可以格杀无论，不然尽量降服为诺克萨斯的棋子，法师在诺克萨斯是会受到重用的存在。

泰隆注意到对方身上来自海克斯科技的装备，之前看到那金属光泽的时候已经在怀疑了伊泽瑞尔是皮城人了，只要不是德玛西亚人，战争时期闯入诺克萨斯领地的这件事并没有他们流传的那么严重，虽然来了诺克萨斯就回不去是真的。他极不情愿的背起伊泽瑞尔往现在驻扎的营地走去，他的伙伴们正在筹备如何攻破德玛西亚要塞。乐芙兰最喜欢这种意外而来的帮手，之前来的几个都被她折磨到半死，再用上特殊手段洗脑后送上前线自杀的。不过这也看心情，还是有不少人被乐芙兰放走，因为用处不大。诺克萨斯从不留废人。伊泽瑞尔迷迷糊糊的感觉自己正在别人背上，他现在的能量只够他躲在脑海中的黑暗的空间里，甚至连声音的处理都要消耗他的能量资源。泰隆走了很长时间后，伊泽瑞尔才听到人声，诺克萨斯的人们似乎又取得了点小小的成就，抓住了一个德玛西亚人，了解到了城门的构造，剩下的只是如何破解了。诺克萨斯人嗜战，战争开始才能让他们找到活下的意义。但泰隆显然对于出现在人多的地方有点反感。伊泽瑞尔感受到他在不停的跳跃和快速移动，他感受不到阳光的温暖了，泰隆顺着新建筑的阴影处，往议会厅走去。德莱厄斯和乐芙兰正在回忆室商谈新得来的关于德玛西亚的情报。他们看见泰隆从阴影出出现，顺便还带回来一个人。泰隆非常不客气的把伊泽瑞尔扔在地上。乐芙兰注意到是皮城人，根据他的海克斯科技护手来看，说不定还是个皮城的贵族。皮城的贵族会到这种战争之地？乐芙兰笑着反驳了自己前一个想法。“泰隆，我们还没打算跟皮城人开战。”乐芙兰叹了口气，看着伊泽瑞尔的伤势。她示意泰隆切断了伊泽瑞尔的左手，通常这种高科技设备，有基础的防盗措施，但摘下这个装备，他们就是废人了，她把伊泽瑞尔的护手和背包递给自己信赖的手下，“交给我们的技师，等他们研究透海克斯科技的奥秘之时，就是我们征途皮尔特沃夫的时候。”说完，他们看了一眼伊泽瑞尔的左臂，本来血流如注的手臂似乎流干了血液以及其缓慢的速度愈合。“咦？”乐芙兰三人注意到了这个现象，乐芙兰对下面的人命令到。“把他关进特殊牢笼让他自生自灭。”

伊泽瑞尔醒来时，发现他失去了左手，但就在他的认知里，用不了多久左手就会长回来。也许是因为伊泽瑞尔看上去太弱而放松了警惕，他的双手并没有像是周围的人一样被固定在墙壁上。他走到铁栏杆前，注意到四周都是被俘获德玛西亚人，他们在发出可怕的声音，似乎精神已经被刺激到崩溃，伊泽瑞尔注意到他们的饭菜基本上没动几口，而远处吃了一半食物的人，精神状态比前面这些更差。饭菜里被下过毒？下毒可以很好的麻痹他们的神经。通过刚刚的接触，他已经认识到诺克萨斯人的心狠手辣，为达成目的无所不用其极。按照伊泽瑞尔的计划，经过一个晚上的能量回复，他就能在这看上不太厚的石壁上炸出一个窟窿，不，或许更早，半夜。伊泽瑞尔开始想念起他的护手了，起码起稳定作用的护手能让他炸墙的时候不发出太大的声音。护手能在一定程度上提升或者抑制伊泽瑞尔的实力使它输出的光能维持在一个平衡点。希望这次行动能顺利，如果行动中能找到自己的背包和护手那就再好不过了。

命运并不打算这么轻易的放过伊泽瑞尔，伊泽瑞尔听到了脚步声，他开始装作失去意识的样子。泰隆居然来探望伊泽瑞尔。泰隆的本意其实是来看伊泽瑞尔到底有没有死亡。他一向对于自己的精准的刀法很自信，所有的敌人在他基本一击毙命，就算侥幸逃脱，流血过后也死了，所以他才能成为诺克萨斯最可怕的刺客。之前伊泽瑞尔被他的刀刃划出了那么重的伤在他眼里已经跟死人没什么两样。但他现在查看的时候，出乎意料伊泽瑞尔还有呼吸，呼吸还很平稳，看上去只是单纯的睡着了一样。泰隆仔细检查伤口，没有受到感染后的红肿。泰隆注意到伊泽瑞尔没吃东西皱了皱眉，他不能摸清眼前这个失去了左臂成为阶下囚的皮城人是不是已经失去的生的意志。他来这里只是因为有件在意的事，想在乐芙兰忙的来不了之前，确定下。他拿起食物中的水，对着伊泽瑞尔的伤口冲洗。发现血痂下根本没有伤口，之前所有的伤口已经痊愈，他震惊的拿起伊泽瑞尔左手看时，断口的截面居然有愈合的迹象已经长出了一些小骨。泰隆用刀片切割了伊泽瑞尔腿部的动脉，虽然血液喷涌而出很多血，伤口却很快愈合，甚至比白天都还快。泰隆挑了挑眉，“你究竟是什么东西？”伊泽瑞尔的存在挑战了泰隆对于生与死的认知，按照他往日的经验，受到致命伤的人一定会死，即使是有会治疗的人在旁边也不一定有伊泽瑞尔恢复的这么快，不，他确实曾经见过这么快的治愈能力，斯维因就有这项能力。他亲眼见到前来刺杀斯维因的刺客因为他的愈合能力而恐惧，因此丧命的。可能人们所以为的致命伤在斯维因身上是不一样的概念。不过也没有必要这么恐惧，只要是活着的生物都是有弱点的，而他只要找到那份弱点，利用它就行了。

从小在诺克萨斯生存的泰隆其实对外面未知的世界也有点向往，当然是在不违背对诺克萨斯绝对的忠诚下，他看到太多弱小的人匍匐在诺克萨斯的统治下，所有诺克萨斯人都受着来自帝国的生命威胁，远没有远处的皮城和艾欧尼亚那么快乐。他们每天的劳作只是为了能活着见到明天的太阳，是不是真的真心效忠帝国还未可知，如果有一天群众背叛了帝国泰隆也丝毫不在意，行走在钢丝上的人，即使被背后的人捅了刀子，也只是早一天迟一天的事，每次睁开眼睛还能看到这个世界对泰隆来说该是最大的幸运了。或许他真该找个安全的地方来度过晚年？趁他还有行动力的时候。他看了一眼靠在墙上的伊泽瑞尔，那张脸和身材无异预示了这个人是跟自己过着完全不同的生活，泰隆看了伊泽瑞尔的日记，上面记载了皮城的日常，和伊泽瑞尔的每日任务清单，他不能理解有些吃饱后闲到发慌自己寻求危险刺激的人，平稳的生活对于诺克萨斯的人来说奢侈到用梦想两字来形容都不为过。

泰隆突然心生恶意，他说不清自己是否有些嫉妒伊泽瑞尔完全不同的生活环境。他直觉伊泽瑞尔是醒着的，并无声的承受了他划了那么多刀，现在他需要点刺激来让伊泽瑞尔‘清醒’。这里所有的囚徒都是乐芙兰的实验品，乐芙兰不会在意这群人的生死，他们通常的命运是玩残后当个垃圾扔掉。所以他想对伊泽瑞尔做的事情比要他命还是善意多了，泰隆觉得这很有趣，人在绝境之中总会有强烈的生存意志不是么，他低低的笑出了声，长时间的面瘫让他勉强扯出一个微笑的弧度，他很久没这样的开心和期待了。泰隆最讨厌自己的内心世界被别人通过表情来探究，而斩杀太多的将死之人让他的情绪更为麻木。泰隆拿出自己刀对准伊泽瑞尔的下体连带裤子一起，手起刀落的切掉了那个部分，鲜血溅到泰隆的脸上，让他微笑的表情有点狰狞。切下来的肉块掉在诺克萨斯常年不曾打扫的牢笼里，染了灰。泰隆满意的看到伊泽瑞尔的身体颤抖一下，大量鲜血涌出，这个出血量，正常人不做止血措施会死。伊泽瑞尔终于感觉到比较强烈的痛苦，之前泰隆划出的伤口太浅了，完全不到他痛觉神经的触发阀值。现在受到的伤害是伊泽瑞尔有生以来最痛的一次的，他的脸色发白呼吸急促，颤抖中用右手压住下体，企图减少血流量，失血过多会导致虚弱。他很想用仅剩的能量攻击泰隆让其死亡，这也意味着他很有可能没法逃脱。二选一的抉择。

泰隆喜欢撕碎自大的敌人的自尊，看他们匍匐挣扎着后渐渐失去希望，这让泰隆感觉愉悦和兴奋，消费别人的生命算得上是他仅有的几个娱乐之一。他打开伊泽瑞尔的手，伤口的血已经止了大半，新长出的粉红色肉体在慢慢移动闭合。看上去不会死，泰隆饶有兴致的观察伊泽瑞尔，像是一只老鹰看着别族幼鸟想着如何食用。泰隆看着伊泽瑞尔的胯部，尿道包裹在还没有愈合的肉中。“你现在就跟女人一样。”以生理构造来看，这足以让泰隆感觉性奋。泰隆想着除了诺克萨斯里的自傲女人，其他别族女人为了生存甘愿当条狗，最后泰隆没有放过她们。他在军中见过两个男人搞，有段时间这种风气很流行，他用自己的隐匿能力探查这种没跟他明说的消息，结果是看到了场活春宫还被其中一个表白，差点让他反胃到吐出来。现在他有点好奇男人和男人做究竟是什么感觉，对象是眼前这个金发碧眼且无法反抗的男人的话。泰隆伸出两根手指刺入伊泽瑞尔下面的小穴中，伊泽瑞尔挣扎，泰隆伏在伊泽瑞尔身上巧妙的化解了伊泽瑞尔的膝踢，左手把伊泽瑞尔的右手狠狠的压制在冰冷的石壁上。泰隆的右手穿过了括约肌，感受里面的温暖柔软的触感，他稍稍撑开两只手指，就感受到伊泽瑞尔的紧绷。伊泽瑞尔惊异于他装饰性的器官居然也能有这种奇怪的异物感。这些人类的消化结构对于他没有意义，所有他吃下去的食物都被特殊的消化方式利用干净。剩下的无法吸收的残渣们也被摧毁了。他感到泰隆的手指在他体内摸索，小穴不自觉的收缩一下，在他面前的泰隆深呼吸停下了动作。泰隆拿开手指，用更柔软的物体顶住了伊泽瑞尔的小穴。

伊泽瑞尔看到泰隆充血膨胀的下体，一时间对接下来将要发生的事情有些难以接受，可主动权不在他手上。他感受到泰隆的生殖器在没有润滑的情况的顶进了他体内，并没有给他停歇适应的时间就开始冲撞起来。在泰隆粗暴的动作下，他感受到后穴在快速的撕裂，伤口的鲜血顺着泰隆的性器从他们交合的地方流下。伊泽瑞尔过于干涩的直肠让泰隆感觉到疼痛和艰难，但在相信对方比他更痛苦的情况下，这种疼痛却让他感觉性奋，他似乎听到伊泽瑞尔混在呼吸声中的小小呻吟和呜咽声被伊泽瑞尔极力的克制在喉咙里，他看到伊泽瑞尔眼角似乎带着点眼泪，过于白皙的脸上泛起了可疑的红晕。尝到甜头的伊泽瑞尔感觉即舒服又别扭，这种持续积压的快感像是海浪般一层层淹没他的意识。泰隆又一个挺身，伊泽瑞尔终于感觉到间杂在轻微疼痛里的奇怪的感觉到达了顶点，身体控制不住后仰，他性器前端的液体射在了泰隆的蓝色衣服上，眼前泛起白光，大脑因为缺氧造成了短暂空白，迷离让他不知道身处何处，仿佛灵魂离体飘散在虚空，而后又被强烈的现实感拉回。伊泽瑞尔控制不住高潮带来的后穴收缩，泰隆直接射在了他的体内。

泰隆本想调笑伊泽瑞尔，他抬头看到伊泽瑞尔眼里的仇恨，比很多人虚伪的复仇更为深刻，他们眼中倒映的是自私和试探，绝非以命抵命。伊泽瑞尔蓝宝石般眼中的恨比别人的恨更加纯粹没有夹杂着任何其他情绪。在伊泽瑞尔的‘观念’里，这种强迫的行为比杀亲之仇更为恶劣，是对个人人格的侮辱和蔑视。他应该让给他造成这样伤害的人下地狱。泰隆接收到伊泽瑞尔的杀意，不由觉得对方不但弱小还没有头脑可言，像伊泽瑞尔这么弱不够他杀过瘾。不过最近他感觉非常无聊，德玛西亚因为有百姓，打的是守城战。城门一关，非常难攻打。泰隆不知道自己出于什么心态，想放伊泽瑞尔一条生路。如果伊泽瑞尔来复仇的话，这场猎人与猎物的游戏会更有趣。  
第二天天还没亮，切断了手脚的伊泽瑞尔被泰隆扔掉在林地里。泰隆会议室的阳台前，眺望伊泽瑞尔的方向。泰隆：呵呵，伊泽瑞尔我们来赌场命吧。向我复仇，你还能活着的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 更新全凭心情w


End file.
